1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device to train a user to hit billiard balls properly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus that trains the user to properly hit a cue ball in-line and with adequate force, the user being alerted instantaneously to any non-linear movement of the cue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of billiards has its roots in 15th Century Northern Europe, being played originally using only two or three balls and a "mace", a stick which pushed the balls around on a flat table. The use of the "cue" stick become prevalent in the 1600's. The cue stick is distinguishing in being used to hit or strike at the balls instead of merely pushing them. Today, most billiard games involve many balls, and in particular, the use of one "cue ball" which is initially hit to break apart a formation of the other balls and to hit the other balls individually. Thus, proper striking of the cue ball with the cue stick is crucial for optimal performance.
As practicing on actual billiard and cue balls can become tedious, there has been interest in the development of a training apparatus that would help the user develop his skills. Bunka (U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,577) is an example of a cue practicing machine that mechanically moves an attached cue back-and-forth while the user holds the cue, allowing the user to get the "general feel" of how to hit the cue ball. There are other devices old in the art that are used as simple physical guides for the cue to help align a cue on the billiard table. However, there are no devices to date that allow the user to freely hit a target and acquire immediate feedback. Short of having direct guidance from a billiards expert, hitting the cue ball takes much trial and error striking of the cue ball while playing.
What is needed is an apparatus for training the potential billiards player that can teach the user proper form in hitting a cue ball. While there have been some training devices that help users hit a golf ball, the device being designed for use with a golf club, they are very distinct from a device that would be used for a cue, where the striking end is very small compared to a large golf club. Further, the mechanics of hitting a golf ball and cue ball are quite distinct from one another, thus making a device for one unusable for training for the other. Thus, the present invention is directed towards and uniquely designed for billiards training.